


Father's Day

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Cute, Father's Day, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister might be his own dad, but he did not raise himself. One Father's Day he decides to surprise the man who did. <strong>(Updated)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

It had become a yearly tradition: Rimmer watched as Lister unwrapped the card and then smiled indulgently as the Scouser cheered at the fun handcrafted missive and the popadom.

This year, though; something was off. Lister noticed that his friend seemed to have a hint of sadness in his eyes. A kind of wistful longing. He had seen it before but not as strongly as it was this time.  
   
“What's up, Arn ?” He asked as the Hologram sighed and returned to the book he was reading.  
  
“Nothing. It's all tickety-boo. Why do you ask?”

A brief sad glance at the card.  
   
Lister smiled and shook his head. Oh Rimmer ...  
  
With that brief glance Lister got it. The deep longing that Rimmer was probably not even aware of himself.  
   
“No reason, just making conversation."  
  
"What are you drivelling about Listy?"

Lister shot another quick smile. He knew what to do.  
  
"Lister?"  
   
No hints, Rimmer would find out next year. He'd better get to work.  
   
\---  
  
A year later.  
  
-  
  
Lister opened his card, as he did every year.  
  
But this year, after he'd finished his ceremony he turned and handed a different card to Rimmer.  
The Hologram took it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“For me? … But … Why?”  
  
“Well, I was kinda thinking, ya know. I may be my own dad … but I didn't raise me. You kind of did. Put up with my tantrums, forced me to learn, disciplined me into growing up … See ... you're … you're me dad too Rimmer. You got me through it and made me who I am now ..."  
  
Surprise faded as a genuine smile stirred on Rimmer's face. Lister's heart leaped: he'd got it right. All Rimmer wanted was to feel part of it, part of a family. To feel what it was like being a dad. Well, he'd earned it, keeping him sane all these years.  
   
“That's … the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you Listy …” Rimmer's voice trembled.  
   
Lister blushed. "Don't go to mushy now Rimsy." He thought. "Or I'll go off."  
    
“I … I just hope Kryten won't start expecting Mother's Day gifts now …” He joshed to lighten the suddenly very heavy moment. Rimmer didn't even hear it, overcome by the one thing he'd never expected.  
   
His eyes moist the Hologram unwrapped the envelope to find a card with a hand crafted glittery H on it. Inside the Scouser had written a message that meant more to Rimmer than Lister would ever know.  
  
_“To the someone who watched over me,_  
_With love,_  
_Dave”_

 


End file.
